


Villian

by DongBangGot7



Series: Serial Killer AUs [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless JinYoung meets a dashing young man, named JaeBum. Also, Serial Killer "Soul Carver" is still not caught.<br/>Song: Epik High - Villian<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Villian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back with reposts =3 ; I'm slowly integrating my fics to AO3  
> This is part of my JJP oneshot series on AFF -Music ficlets-  
> I'm going to be posting these not in the order on AFF  
>  ~~I really enjoy writing Serial Killer AUs XD~~
> 
> [This will only be a one-shot, but it is open for continuation if anyone wants to pick it up, and make a multi-chaptered fic out of the plot ^^ // Just leave a comment or contact me via AFF/tumblr/twitter ]
> 
> Enjoy ^^

JinYoung’s starving. Actually, JinYoung’s starving, freezing, tired, and his headache is turning into a migraine…but mostly, JinYoung is starving. After his parents kicked him out of the house 1 week ago, he’s been living off scraps from restaurants and a quarter of a ramen packet on most days.  
  
At age 21, JinYoung was living the life, he was in a prestigious university, studying to get his degree in performing arts. He had parents that didn’t mind his schooling choice and sisters that loved him; their little Dongsaeng. He had a roof over his head, warm meals every day and night, and a warmer bed to rest.  
  
But that was all before he got caught with his hands down his friend’s pants, lips attached to their face. Let’s rephrase that, it was before JinYoung got caught with his hands down his _male_ friend’s pants and lips pressed against his _male_ friend’s jaw. Now JinYoung’s out on the streets, striped to nothing and living off cents to get by.

-

JinYoung hands the teenager a packet of gum and takes the $0.30 that’s handed in return. JinYoung quickly stuffs the coins into his pocket before walking away, trying to find his next customer. He stops in front of a large screen on a large building; announcing the news.  
  
_“Another body found today by the Seoul Police Department. 23 year old Eun BaekChul was found in the abandoned Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital in Gyeonggi-do. Mr.Eun originally from Jeolla-do is a former student at the University of Seoul; he was reported missing 2 weeks ago by his friends when he suddenly stop coming for classes. As this is the latest victim of the ‘Seoul Carver’, Police warn young men especially men in their 20s to refrain from being alone at night and avoid isolated areas until ‘Seoul Carver’ is caught. In other news…”_  
  
JinYoung shivers and walks away from building, his hands unconsciously traveling down his chest. He’s heard stories of the ‘Seoul Carver’ before, there’s been numerous victims with cuts and pieces missing from the body, as they’re strung by the neck and left to hang like pieces of meat. The victims were always young men in their 20s of lithe built.  
  
JinYoung shakes his head as if it can erase images which his imagination made up. He crouches beside a tiny restaurant to count the change he made today: $1.60. He just needed $0.40 to get another packet of ramen. Stuffing the change back into his pocket, he clutches his last packet of gum.

-

It’s been 30 minutes and JinYoung’s still clutching onto the packet of gum. The streets are starting to get deserted earlier than usual (ever since the appearance of ‘Seoul Carver’). JinYoung sighs and rubs his stomach, knowing it’s going to be another night without food. With his head down he walks down the street.  
  
His head starts pounding harder, eyes blurring, JinYoung can feel the ground getting closer and closer. He feels hands on his shoulders before he smacks into the ground.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
JinYoung looks up at the suave male who’s wearing a pristine looking suit, black hair combed and styled. A man that carries an aura of strength and wealth. JinYoung keeps his eyes on the male’s face in front him as his nods.  
  
Conscious of the hands on his shoulders keeping him stable, JinYoung nods again, “Thank you.”  
  
JinYoung sees the handsome face scrunch up in concern, “Are you sure?”  
  
JinYoung nods once again, before stepping back, hands slipping off his shoulders. “Yes, thank you, Ajusshi.”  
  
The stranger chuckles, “I’m way too young to be an ajusshi. Just call me JaeBum Hyung, and are you sure you’re fine…?”  
  
“JinYoung,” JinYoung clears his throat, “Park JinYoung.”  
  
JaeBum puts his hand back onto JinYoung’s shoulder, “You look like you need something to eat. I’m a little lonely, would you mind keeping me company? I’ll pay of course. ”  
  
JinYoung wearily looks at JaeBum and his mind instantly flashes to the news he just saw today, but he also feels the turning of his empty stomach and mouth salivating to the thought of a free meal. Hesitantly JinYoung nods. “Yeah, that be great …JaeBum Hyung.”  
  
The hand on JinYoung’s shoulders pull him closer to the warm body, as the two mismatched individuals walk down the street and into a chicken restaurant.

-

JinYoung inhales the food in front of him, he moans in appreciation for a full stomach. Finishing his last drum stick JinYoung leans back and sighs in relief before he realizes that he was eating with someone, who is now staring at him with a little grin. Quickly sitting up straight, JinYoung wipes his mouth as a red blush covers his face.  
  
“You sure can eat.” JaeBum teases the other.  
  
JinYoung blushes even more and he looks down at the table, avoiding eye contact. “Thank you JaeBum Hyung.”  
  
JaeBum chuckles again, “No worries, I’m glad I had some great company tonight,” JaeBum pours another shot of soju in both their glasses, “So JinYoung, why are you alone on the streets so late at night, there’s a serial killer on the streets you know.”  
  
JinYoung takes the shot, turning around and drinking it before turning back around looking at JaeBum’s face, hands playing around with the shot glass.  
  
“I’m homeless. My parents disowned me and kicked me out of the house.” JinYoung’s were starting to tear up. “I use to live such a happy life, a warm place, loving family, but now I’ve been living under a bridge or in subway stations. My parents…they found out that I was...gay.” JinYoung hears a ruffle before he feels a warm presence of JaeBum tucking him into the elder’s side, cradling him in such a public space.  
  
JinYoung’s tears fell from his eyes, “You know, I sometime even go to Pyeongchang-dong just to walk pass the house sometimes…just to see what they’re doing. God, I don’t even know why I’m telling you my life story right now.” JinYoung feels the arms wrap around him tighter and shushing him.  
  
Quieting down, JinYoung removes himself from the arms, “I’m sorry. God, this is so embarrassing.”  
  
JaeBum reaches out the wipe the tear tracks before JinYoung gets the chance too, “No need to be sorry. It’s getting late.” JinYoung nods in agreement.  
  
JaeBum leaves some bills on the table and the two walk out of the restaurant. The two walk on the streets towards JaeBum’s car, which is parked in front of a public sauna.  
  
“Thank you for keeping me company JinYoung.”  
  
JinYoung blushes and glances at the tear soaked shoulder on JaeBum before staring at the ground, “No, Thank you JaeBum Hyung. This has been the best day since I got…you know.”  
  
JinYoung feels JaeBum’s hand on his shoulders once again, “I’m sorry I can’t bring you back with me but I paid for you at this sauna, go on in JinYoung.”  
  
“No, no you didn’t have to…you already did so much, you gave me a free meal; that’s more than enough.”  
  
JinYoung looks at the male in front of him that showed him so much kindness tonight, someone that he probably won’t see ever again; JinYoung gathers up his courage and closes the gap between them, wrapping his arms around the male.  
  
“Thank you so much JaeBum Hyung.”  
  
JaeBum returns the hug, and tightens his arms, “Maybe someday, JinYoung-ah.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“One day JinYoung, I’m going to comeback for you.”  
  
JinYoung lets out a small laugh, “Stop joking JaeBum Hyung, this isn’t some Disney movie nor is it Pretty Woman. I’m really grateful for you providing me a meal and shelter for the night. ”  
  
“No, JinYoung-ah, you deserve the best,” JaeBum releases the hold to face JinYoung and uses the back of his hand tracing the youths face, “You’re perfect.”  
  
JaeBum then leans in and gives JinYoung quick sweet kiss on the lips, leaning back before the dazed JinYoung could respond, “So, so perfect. I’ll be back for you.” With one more kiss on the temple of JinYoung’s head JaeBum walks backwards and towards his car.  
  
Waking from his daze, JinYoung watches the car drive out of sight before heading into the sauna.

-

“Uhmm, Ajumma, I seem to have misplaced my clothes from yesterday…did anyone give you a grey hoodie and jeans, also runners by any chance?  
  
“Oh, you’re Park JinYoung-sshi.”  
  
“Uhm yeah…?”  
  
The ajumma smiles the youth, “We took your clothes to get them washed. You can stay as long as you like and eat as much as you want.”  
  
JinYoung gave the lady a confused face, “What?”  
  
“Oh, that fine gentleman didn’t tell you? He said all your expenses can be charged on his credit card, and that you’ll be living here from now on.”  
  
“…What? This can’t be right. Do you have his phone number?”  
  
"Sorry he didn’t leave any contact information.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“So, young man, what would you like to have?”  
  
“Uh…can I just get some water then?”  
  
The ajumma handed JinYoung a bottle which JinYoung bowed in thanks before walking away back into the sauna room.  
  
JinYoung looks at the water bottle imagining JaeBum's handsome face, as a smile grips his face, and breathes a thank you in the open air.  
  
_“Breaking News! Seoul Carver has attacked once again. The Seoul Carver has struck yesterday at-”_  
  
JinYoung glances at the television screen for a split second before speed walking away. JinYoung walks into the sleeping quarters of the building away from all the noise. 

_“The victims were found in a house Pyeongchang-dong area, where the entire family was hung in the living room the same way previous Seoul Carver’s victims were found. The father, Park JiWon-sshi, mother, Lim MaeRi-yang, and their two daughters Park JiHye-yang, & Park YoonHye-yang, was found this morning at 5:00AM._  
  
_Messages were found at the scene, written on the walls, saying ‘I have found him’, ‘He is perfect’, ‘You deserved this’, ‘You lost him’, ‘He is MINE now.’ Police are currently verifying if the messages were left by the Seoul Carver. As it seems these messages are personally addressed to the Park Family, police are looking for anyone that was close to Park family for information helpful to this case.”_  
  
_In addition, as the recent victims of the Seoul Carver have not been part of Seoul Carvers M.O., the Seoul Police Department are looking into the possibilities of a copycat. As of today, police are warning all citizens to stay inside, lock all doors and windows, and for everyone to stay off the streets at night.”_


End file.
